Poor Tyson
by Karma Strike
Summary: Both Tyson and Rei have been turned into girls! Rei's new outfit and Reax!(ReiMax) The top author notes aren't working!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own Beyblade . I would like it for Christmas though, if only my parents would get the hint.  
  
Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh I don't believe it ! Bester of Death voted!!!! Bester of Death is one of my fave authors!!! I can't believe it ! Oh! Thank you Deathreincarnated Forgot-Me-Not, KawaiiAngel4. and Liliana&lime !!!!!!!!!!! But don't worry about the other stories they will be writen in due time. Just not now.  
  
Tyson:What did they vote for?  
  
You'll be happy to know , Tyson, that they voted for your story.  
  
Tyson:Why should I be happy ? Your going to turn me into a girl!  
  
Not really.*yells at the door* I guess you can introduce yourself now!  
  
Tyson: Huh? *female version of Tyson walks in*  
  
FVT:HI, YOU PEOPLE!! I'm a female Tyson! You can just call me Ty!!!  
  
Tyson:O.O Your me?  
  
Ty: Kind of. Only I belong to Karma.  
  
Tyson:Cool. Hey that means I don't have to stay here anymore! *Tyson runs out the door*  
  
O.K then I guess Ty gets Kai then.  
  
Tyson: WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT???????????????????????? * runs back into the room*  
  
Calm down Tyson.  
  
Tyson: Where is Kai anyway?  
  
He won't be here ontill the next chapter.  
  
Tyson/Ty: Why?  
  
Because we need to get on with the story.  
  
Tyson/Ty: Oh  
  
Here's the story you people voted for!!  
  
Poor Tyson Chapter 1  
  
Tyson looked at the digital clock beside the bed sleeply. Ahhhhh, it's 3 in the moring.Tyson rolled over and yawned. I can't believe what happen today. (AN/Tyson is refering to the tour of the BBA reseach center) First Max losing to Emily and then Rei losing to Steve. It is all to much.  
  
Tyson moaned and got out of his and Kenny's bed , well it was Tyson's bed because Kenny was working with Dizzy at the moment. He walked across the hotel room and on to the balcony to get some air. Tyson leaned against the railing as he gazed at the city. Tyson signed with frustration at the problem at hand.How can we beat those tech beyblades?The only option I can think of is if Dragoon becomes twice as strong.  
  
Tyson sighed and continued to think about ways to powerup Dragoon unaware of the looming shadow waiting in his room.  
  
After a while Tyson came back in from the cold outside and flopped on to the bed. " I thought you would never get back in here."  
  
"Who said that ?" Tyson asked the air.  
  
"A friend."  
  
"If your a friend then come out."  
  
"All right then." The voice had came from the dark side of the room.Tyson watched the shadows as a figure stepped out and greeted him. It was a young girl with red hair and shocking green eyes. She wore a shirt and jeans in the colour of black and had forest green jacket.  
  
"Who are you?" Tyson asked.  
  
"As I said before, a friend." The girl replied.  
  
"Did you want something?"  
  
"I only want to help you."  
  
"What makes you think I need help?" Tyson whinced at his own tone of voice.I have been hanging out with Kai way too much.  
  
The girl rised her eyebrow and similed. "You don't need help, Huh?" She continued to simile as she sat on the bed beside him. "I just thought you would like to beat the AllStars."  
  
"You know a way?" Tyson asked her moving away from her to the other end of the bed.  
  
"Yes and it's quite simple. You see the reason that Dragoon is not as strong as he's supposed to be is that you two are too much the same."  
  
"What does that have to do with Dragoon not being as powerful?" Tyson asked, getting nervous as there was no more bed to move away from her.  
  
"Well you see, Dragoon needs a oppitsite person to become more powerful."  
  
" A oppitsite? How will that help Dragoon?"  
  
"Simple again. A oppitsite person would help Dragoon's weak points and strengthen them to be equal to Dragoon's strong points."  
  
"Your saying that I am not the right master for Dragoon." Tyson looked to his beyblade on the nightstand sadly . He got up and took it from the nightstand and returned to the girl." Here, if you know the right master for Dragoon, please give him to that person." He handed her Dragoon.  
  
"Why are you doing this Tyson?" She said frowning at the beyblade in her hands.  
  
"Because ..." He plaused " because Dragoon deserves to be the strongest he can be. And if thats not with me I don't deserve him." He looked down to the floor during all of this.  
  
The girl got up from the bed and went over to Tyson.  
  
"Silly, " she whispered into he's ear. " Dragoon only wants to be with you."  
  
" Then how will he become stronger?"  
  
" Leave that to me." She placed her hand on to his forehead. "Sleep." Tyson fell to the ground breathing softly as he slumbered.  
  
"Don't worry Tyson, all of this will be made clear." She said as she gazed at his body. Damn! How am I going to get him on the bed?Aw well , Kenny isn't coming to bed tonight anyway. She knelt down beside Tyson and placed her hand on his chest, murmering in a forgoten langage.  
  
She pulled away as a stormy blue light surrounded Tyson. There it's done.In the moring you will feel much better.Ty.She looked at Dragoon once again and put the dragon beyblade back on the nightside table.  
  
After that it seemed as she disappeared in to the shadows themselves. Leaving Tyson on the floor sleeping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the moring Tyson got up and looked around the hotel room. As he turned to go out the door he's eyes caught something in the mirror across the bed. He looked back at the mirror and screamed for all he was worth.  
  
In the mirror was Tyson. But he was a girl!  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Like it? Hate it? R&R Please!!!!!!! 


	2. Stay Out!

YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! I got reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you all those people who reviewed!!!!!!  
  
Ty: Calm down, Karma!!!  
  
You sound like my friend Horsegurl!  
  
Ty: SO?  
  
Oh, just shut up!  
  
Tyson: Hey, everyone !* looks around the room*Hey!Where's Kai?! You said he would be here!  
  
I don't know but before we go looking for Kai , I've got some news.  
  
Ty:Really? Like what?  
  
I have a pernment muse!!!!!!!! His name is Storm Ghost! And he'll do what ever I what! He's not my dark side , he's more like a guardian.  
  
Tyson: I thought you were the dark side?  
  
O.O How dare you say that! Storm Ghost!!!!!!  
  
* 8 foot tall storm blue armor with out a body appears*  
  
SG:Yes, Lady Karma?  
  
Oh, I love it when he says that. Storm Ghost please scare Tyson. Don't hurt him he's needed for the story.  
  
SG:Yes, my lady.  
  
*Storm Ghost takes out huge rune sword and starts to threaten Tyson*  
  
Tyson: O.O;;; Ok! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks Storm Ghost, I need you to do something else.  
  
SG: Anything for m' lady.  
  
I love it when he says that too. Go find Kai and bring him back here... alive please?  
  
SG:*grumbles* I never get to have any fun *grumble* Yes m'lady.  
  
Thank you!Storm Ghost!!!!!! Well it will take to the end of the chapter for Storm Ghost to get Kai. So we might as well get along with the story!  
  
Wait!!! I need someone to do the disclaimers! I know!*pulls out Kevin*  
  
Kevin:Why do I have to?  
  
Because I said so!  
  
Kevin: Karma does not own Beyblade . Thank goodness!  
  
What that suspposed to mean? :  
  
Kevin:Nothing!!!  
  
Ok........... Lets get on with the story.  
  
"........." speaking '........' thoughts ....... thoughts to another.  
  
  
  
Poor Tyson Stay Out!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As he turned to go out the door he's eyes caught something in the mirror across the bed. He looked back at the mirror and screamed for all he was worth.  
  
In the mirror was Tyson. But he was a girl! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson's sceam was so high pitch that the mirror crack from her voice. She quickly clamped her hand over mouth and ran to the bathroom. After getting in to the bathroom she locked the door just as Kenny came in wondering what that sceam was about.  
  
Kenny looked around the room and saw the cracked mirror and didn't see Tyson. He was turning to go get the others when he bumped into Max.  
  
" MAX! I was just coming to get you guys!" Kenny said to blondie.  
  
"Kenny what was that sceam, do you know?" Max asked sounding very worried.  
  
"No and Tyson isn't here to tell us anything."  
  
"What?! Tyson is up at this time of the moring?!"  
  
"Max, it's 10 in the moring."  
  
"Kenny this Tyson were talking about."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"If he isn't in his bed he's at the resturant." Max reasoned.  
  
"Right . We better go find him before we find out what happened here." Kenny pointed out.  
  
Kenny and Max turned out into the hall and closed the door behind them. After they left Tyson slid to the bathroom floor, head in hands.' I can't believe this is happening to me. How did this happen anyway?' She looked up at the unbroken mirror on the bathroom wall and sighed. 'Might as well get a good look at myself.'  
  
She got up from the floor and looked at her reflection. The face that looked back at her was similar to her male face but different too. Her eyes were bigger and seemed to shine more. Tyson still had the same nose and mouth but her face shape had changed. It had become a bit more narrow, just a bit but it was enough to make her face more femmine.  
  
She untied her hair and ran her fingers through it. It was still the same blue colour and the same silkly texture, but now it seemed to want to float. She looked down at her chest and saw her breasts, not too big and not too small. Her eyes continued down her body.  
  
Tyson was actually quite slender. Her legs clean and had no need for a razor, were a little longer then they used to be. As she continued to look down at herself she noticed that her old clothes just didn't fit anymore and that she would have to go shopping. The thought of shopping always sent a chill down Tyson's spine before but now the thought was making Tyson all happy inside. 'Damn!!! What's happen to me?!!'  
  
She tried to think back to what happened, tried to remember what could have done this to her. She continued to think unaware of the shadows behind her. She looked at the mirror again trying to find some clue and saw the shadows behind her. Tyson suddenly remembered the meeting with the strange girl, the girl who had said 'Leave it to me'.  
  
"It's about time you remembered our little chat." Came that girl's voice from the shadows.  
  
"What do you want?!" Tyson yelled at her.  
  
"Don't make me say it twice." She replied.  
  
"O.k.Then tell me this. Why did you turn me into a girl?!"  
  
"Because you asked."  
  
"I asked for a way to make Dragoon stronger, not to be a different gender!"  
  
"You don't get it do you? Now you are a girl Dragoon will become stronger."  
  
"How will that happen? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm a oppitsite to Dragoon." Tyson remarked.  
  
"Silly, Dragoon is male! Don't you believe in Yin&Yang?"  
  
"Yin&Yang ? You mean the idea that there is a light for every dark thing?"  
  
" Yes! You see Dragoon is male and your female now. Your energy and Dragoon's can now fuse to be a single energy flow. And that will make Dragoon more powerful then ever before."  
  
".......I still don't get the whole idea but you don't have to explain it again!" Tyson said to green eye girl.  
  
Just as the girl started to say something more, there came a knock at the door and a voice came through the wood.  
  
"Tyson stop talking to yourself and get out here, now!"  
  
A voice that Tyson knew very well.  
  
"KAI!?" Tyson screamed.  
  
"Tyson? What happened to your voice? You better not be getting a cold!"  
  
"I'm fine Kai! Just stay out!"  
  
'What is he thinking?He can't keep me out! I'll just go in to annoy him.' Kai thought as he opened the bathroom door.  
  
"KAI!! I said Stay Out!!" Tyson yelled as she tried to push the door back. Unfortanly becoming a girl did not help Tyson's chances on keeping Kai out.' I thought I locked this door!'. A light langhter came from behind Tyson. She quickly turned around and didn't see that girl.' There's another reason to kill her.'  
  
"Tyson let me in!" Kai yelled as pushed the door with all his strengh. This time he succeeded at opening the door but he didn't have time to balance. That's most likely why Kai fell face first into Tyson now femmine chest, causing Tyson to fall back on her butt.  
  
Kai blinked into Tyson's chest and then looked into her storm blue eyes.  
  
"Um......Surprise?"  
  
Kai then decided to get some rest then and there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ty: Evil thy name is Karma.  
  
Yes I am evil! Mwahwahwahwahwah!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson:(hentai grin)  
  
THAT IS WORSE THEN I AM!!!!!!!! *smacks Tyson with rune hammer*  
  
Tyson:X_X  
  
*Storm Ghost comes in dragging a knock out Kai*  
  
SG:M'lady I have Sir Kai.  
  
Thank you , Storm Ghost . Just put him over there until the next the chapter.  
  
All right, you readers! I want at least 13 reviews in total before I continue.Understand?  
  
Readers:*nods*  
  
Great see you then!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Shopping!

^___________________________^YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I got 13 reviews! You guys really love me!  
  
Tyson:WHY?????!!!!!!!Why did you review? NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Aw , calm down Tyson.  
  
Ty:He should be upset, cause I'm gettin' Kai! HA HA!  
  
Tyson:Kai's mine! Mine I tells ya!  
  
You two are the same person, damn it! So you both get Kai!  
  
Tyson:Speaking of Kai where is he?  
  
Kai:ooooohhhh.....Where am I?  
  
Storm Ghost:Here! And you better not run away this time.  
  
Thank you Storm Ghost again for finding and bringing Kai here!  
  
Ok, this is going to be a long chappie so lets get on with it!  
  
Oh, almost forgot to do the disclaimers,but who to do it?hmmmmmmmmmm, I know! *goes and rips open a box*  
  
Look what I got for christmas!*pulls out millennium dagger*  
  
*Puts it in it's sleah(?)*  
  
Cool huh?*light flashes, standing beside her is a girl with purple hair and purple eyes and a tight leather suit*  
  
Meet Sabrina! My Yami!  
  
Sabrina:*sigh*My hikari does not own anything but the plot , millennium dagger and her own muses. And if anyone tries and sues her I will personally come and kill you.Thank you for reading 'Poor Tyson', now on with the story.  
  
'normal thoughts'  
  
+little voices in the head+  
  
"speaking"  
  
  
  
Poor Tyson  
  
Shopping!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai fell face first into Tyson now femmine chest, causing Tyson to fall back on her butt.  
  
Kai blinked into Tyson's chest and then looked into her storm blue eyes.  
  
"Um......Surprise?"  
  
Kai then decided to get some rest then and there. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson moved from under Kai and let him down on to the floor.  
  
'I didn't think Kai would act like that when he found out about this.' Tyson thought as she went looking to find something to wake up Kai.'He is the cold one of the group after all, and to even care about me becoming a girl, let alone just caring, would be much to hard for him.'  
  
She sighed as she continue to look for some smelling salts in the bathroom shelf . After looking for a while and finding nothing ,she decided to use something that was sure to wake Kai up. Her own sweat socks , that haven't been washed in a month. Tyson got them from the air tight gym bag and brought them over to Kai.  
  
Tyson got closer and closer to Kai with the pair of socks.'Better get this over with' she thought as she started to reach her goal 'Kai will kill me when he wakes up' Tyson got to Kai and quickly forced the Socks of Doom under his nose.  
  
Kai breathed in the horrible smell and jump up and out so fast Tyson got knocked down from the after shock . He stood there in the middle of the room tying to catch his breath also tying to remember what had knocked him out. Kai then remembered that this was Tyson's room and that Tyson was in the bathroom.  
  
"TYSON! What did you do to me!?" Kai yelled as he walked back to the bathroom. As he came into the door way , he stopped dead and stared at the person lying on the floor, dazed. Kai saw a female version of Tyson , who was very cute to Kai's point of view .  
  
'Cute?! Why did I say that about a Tyson-wannabe?'Kai thought to himself.  
  
+'Cause it's true+  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
+You+  
  
'O.K................now I'm talking to myself'  
  
+Not yourself, just the piece of you that feels , that's all+  
  
'Where have you been?'  
  
+Taken' a vacation in Hawaii+  
  
'Right.......'  
  
+So are you going to tell her how you feel?+  
  
'Huh? I don't even know how I feel! How am I going to tell her?'  
  
+You'll figure out, oh by the way+  
  
'What?'  
  
+She's waking up.+  
  
A moaning sound came from the figure on the bathroom floor. Kai snapped out it quickly enough to see Tyson pick herself up.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai asked Tyson. (A/N:He doesn't know thats Tyson just yet)  
  
Tyson sighed and started to explain the whole meeting with the strange girl, as well the waking up as a girl thing. After Tyson had told him everything Kai, who was sitting on the king sized bed, was just staring at her.  
  
"Kai? What's the matter?" Tyson asked him waving her hand in front of his face. Kai blushed(A/N awwwwww, how cute!) and looked away from Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, you do know that your tee-shirt is waaaayyyyyy too tight?" Kai questioned and continued to blush.  
  
Tyson just stared at Kai.  
  
"Tyson, are you all right?" Kai asked sounding worried (A/N oh my god....). Tyson continued to stare. After a minute she burst out laughing.  
  
"The all and mightly Kai! Looking at little old me!"Tyson laughed, her new laugh was very pleasent on the ears. At least it was to Kai's point of view.  
  
"So...Your not mad at me for looking at you?" Kai asked.  
  
"Of course I'm mad!But you can make it up by helping me go to the mall and buy some new clothes, since this shirt is so tight." Tyson reasoned.  
  
"Fair enough. Let's go now so we can get this over with."Kai said as he walked out the door. "Wait here for a minute." Kai told Tyson. While Kai was gone, Tyson got ready to go . She got a old ripped tee-shirt and tied it around her new chest. After that was done she got her loose leather jacket and put it on and did it up.  
  
"Tyson are you ready to go?" Kai asked as he came back in the room.  
  
"Yeah,I'm ready. What were you doing anyway?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Since getting you new clothes will benfiet the team, I took Mr.Dickenson's creditcard to pay for them." Kai said.  
  
"KAI!That's not very nice!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"So?It's not like your going to buy a ton of clothes, any way." Kai reasoned. "Lets get going already!" He said as he walked out the door.  
  
'Alright Kai if you think that the clothes will benfiet the team , they will but not in the way your thinking.' Tyson grinned slyly at the thought and ran after Kai.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a half-hour on the bus Kai and the now female Tyson arrived at the mall.  
  
"O.K. Tyson we're here, now do you know where to go?" Kai asked.  
  
"Kind of.Oh there it is!" Tyson exclaimed as she pulled Kai along to a Women's Wear store and entered.  
  
"Tyson! I can't go in there!" Kai yelled as he tried to get away.  
  
"Yes, you can. Just don't go into the underwear section and stay near the dressing rooms and wait for me." Tyson explained as she ran over to the shirt section.  
  
"Alright, I'll be over here."  
  
Unknown to Kai that evil grin spead over Tyson's face once again as she went through the clothes racks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"O.K. Kai I'm ready to try out some stuff!" Tyson yelled as she entered the dressingrooms.  
  
"Why do have to try stuff on?I thought you knew your size?"Kai asked.  
  
"Tying the stuff on is half the fun, Kai." Tyson said from inside the dressingroom."There, what do you think?" Tyson said as she stepped out in a new outfit. Kai eyes bugged out good and far when he saw that thing.  
  
Tyson was dressed in a white sport bra and a black micro-mini shrit(A/N think Tifa from FF7). "Like it?" Tyson asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I think I'll end there!  
  
Oh, and people I need some idea's for things Tyson to wear!E-mail or review them to me!  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Clothes!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Sabrina:Scary................  
  
*Tyson&Kai walk in, look at Karma and run for their lives*  
  
Storm Ghost:Cowards!  
  
*Ty walks in*  
  
Ty:Hey, peoples!*looks at Karma(who is still laughing)* O.O Should we be worried?  
  
*Sabrina&SG shrug*  
  
*Karma stops laughing* Whew! That's better!  
  
Ty:Why were you laughing anyway?  
  
Someone actually tried to flame me! And he told me everything I already know.  
  
Ty: Like what?  
  
Oh, the usual. ' You can't spell ' , ' You're grammer is horrible ' , ' You suck at writing' thing.  
  
*Tyson pokes his head back in* Are you continuing then? You can't really continue if it sucks. Can you?  
  
Yes, Tyson I can and that is what intend to do.  
  
Tyson:NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!!!! And never will at the pace I'm going........  
  
THANK YOU ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO REVEIWED!  
  
Oh,and Seto Kaiba? You'll find out why the story is called Poor Tyson soon.  
  
*THE REAL Seto Kaiba pokes his head in* What?  
  
Not you, Kaiba! The Seto Kaiba reviewer!  
  
Seto:O.K.*goes back to the backroom with Jou*  
  
O.O o.k....................  
  
Aire Tame Guh? I really don't like those kind of games so I don't know who you're talking about, but tell me if you like this outfit. You'll know it when you read it.  
  
And aya-mikage2002? We do have a offical pairing, but... *pull out Xellos from Slayers*  
  
Xellos:It's a secret.  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thought'  
  
+Little voices in Kai's head+  
  
Poor Tyson ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Clothes! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson was dressed in a white sport bra and a black micro-mini skirt.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
+YES!+ The voice in Kai's head screamed.  
  
'SHUT UP'  
  
+Just buy the damn thing!+  
  
'No, it's not her style'  
  
+Damn it! Who cares?+  
  
'I do!'  
  
"Kai, I said do you like it?" Tyson asked again.  
  
"I like it, but it's not you." Kai replied  
  
Tyson looked at Kai for a second and then turned around and when back to the dressing room.  
  
'Since when did Kai care what I wear?'Tyson thought as she dressed in her next play outfit.  
  
"O.K. Kai what do you think of this one?" Tyson said as she came out wearing a white tube top and some low-rise jeans.  
  
+Not enough skin.+  
  
'Didn't I tell you to shut up?' Kai thought as he shook his head at Tyson.  
  
"Alrighty then, let's try this." Tyson said as she came out a third time. This time however, she wore a tight fitting, blue oriental dress, that came to her knee but had a cut going up to her thigh. The dress had a golden dragon twisting up and around her and the dragon's head came to rest at the top of her breasts.  
  
+Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I like, I like.+  
  
' I am not listening!' Kai screamed at the little voice.  
  
+I don't care!+ The voice yelled back as Tyson turned to change in to her next torture.  
  
"How about this?" Tyson said in a very dirty voice, causing Kai to look up and notice the newest torture. Tyson was wearing a black bakiny top, that only covered half her breasts, and leather pants that are so tight , that you can't wear underwear.  
  
' Holy Shit!' Kai thought as his mouth fell to his knees.  
  
+...drool....+  
  
" I take it you like it then." Tyson said as she turn around to change once again."But I think this will go in the maybe pile."  
  
+Damn!+  
  
'Why me?'  
  
'Alright Kai, time for the finale!' Tyson thought as she got the destoryer and put it on.  
  
"Kai, are you really for this one?" Tyson said through the door of the dressing room.  
  
"I guess so." Kai answered feeling unsure.  
  
+HEY! Feeling is my job!+  
  
' Shut up! She's coming out.'  
  
Kai looked up and as soon as he did his nose started to bleed.  
  
Tyson was wearing a bright pink wonder bra and a pair of silk and lace panties that matched. Of course she got these form the lingerie section.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+@.@ senseory over load+  
  
Kai couldn't respond as he was trying to stop the nose bleed.  
  
"I think we have a winner! Don't you Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
All poor Kai could do, was to fall out of his chair as Tyson went back into the changeroom.  
  
As Tyson got the real outfit she wanted on she couldn't stop laughing. Kai had been a real sport through the whole thing and for that she was going to reward him. The girl way, of course.  
  
Kai finaly got the nose bleed to stop when Tyson came out of the changeroom.He looked up expecting the pink horror, but saw instead the perfect outfit for Tyson.  
  
She was wearing a black tube top with a dark blue vest that had a dragon in the center of her back. She also wore a pair of black spandex shorts that came to her knee. And to compete the outfit she wore a pair of combat boots and a pair of gloves that left her middle and index fingers free.  
  
"Didn't think I was going to wear that thing did you Kai?" Tyson stated at the relived look on Kai's face.  
  
Kai got up and dusted himself off. "Of course, not that would be stupid."  
  
"O.K. But I feel kind of bad putting you through that horror. So here's your reward for being so brave."  
  
Tyson took Kai by his shoulders and pulled him down a bit and then leaned in. Kai, being caught up in the moment, put his arms around her waist and also leaned down. Then their lips touched and were pushed together. It wasn't a very passionate kiss but it was full of tenderness. They stayed like that until a voice broke the moment.  
  
"Kai is that you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vote to who you want the voice to be!  
  
Sorry for the delay!My dad reformated the computer And I lost my story!  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Problems

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Tyson:What's got her so happy?  
  
Sabrina:Don't know , don't want to know.  
  
I got lotsa reviews! Even one from Bester of Death!  
  
Everyone else:Yea.  
  
-_-U Don't be so happy for me. Anyways......^_^ Thank you all you peoples who reviewed!  
  
Kai:Please stop reviewing!  
  
Don't mind him.  
  
Now for the problems.  
  
People, if you had paid attention you would have understood that the time line is before the American tourament, not after the world championships!So no Johnny, Tala or anybody from the White Tigers. O.k? At least not yet.  
  
Stormy_rose? There will be love tension but not between Rei and Kai.Sorry!  
  
SSJ4 Sailor Menz? I'm tying o.k.?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!Zip,zech, nana!Nothing! So get lost you vultures!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lawyers:Damn!!  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
+voices in characters heads+  
  
~~~~~~~~~scene change or end of story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Poor Tyson  
  
A Few Problems  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai is that you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson and Kai quickly broke their kiss and turned to see Rei standing there with Max by his side.  
  
'Crap! What are they doing here?!" Kai thought. 'What must they think?!'  
  
+Their thinking `Kai can feel!`+  
  
'Awwww.....Shut up!'  
  
Enough of what Kai is thinking.Let's go see what Tyson is thinking. And yes, Tyson can think. Just one of the up's of being a girl.  
  
'.......Oh shit.......' Tyson thought.'I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain being a girl to them untill later!'  
  
+Don't worry about that , worry about how to explain your reason on kissing Kai.+ A little voice said to Tyson.  
  
'Who are you?'Tyson asked the voice.  
  
+Don't know. I'm just part of you , I guess.+  
  
'Now I have a little voice in my head. What a day!'  
  
+I wouldn't worry about me right now, worry about Rei and Max.+  
  
'Right.'  
  
During all of this Rei and Max continued to stare at Kai and the stange girl. Then Max was just hit with a idea. He then relayed his idea to Rei by whispering into Rei's ear. Rei then nodded his agreement at Max's idea.  
  
"It's okay, Kai." Max suddenly said , smiling in a understanding way.  
  
"What's okay?"Kai asked.  
  
"We understand ."Max said ."I mean, your just seventeen if you were Tyson's granpa's age then there would be a problem." Rei was nodding his head at Max's words.  
  
"Max, what the Hell are you talking about?!" Kai asked again.  
  
"Max is saying," Rei spoke up." That it's okay that you bought a hooker."  
  
The air around the friends was dead quiet.  
  
Rei and Max were smiling at Kai and Tyson , in `it's okay ` way.  
  
Kai and Tyson, however were not okay. Kai's eyes were at the point where they could pop out at any time. And Tyson? Well , I think Tyson stole Heero Yuy's death glare.  
  
After a moment or so of complete quiet, Tyson popped.  
  
"HOOKER?!YOU THINK I'M A HOOKER?!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled, her left eye twiching uncontrolably. Rei and Max were blown right in to the dressing stalls at the force of her voice. Luckly, for them, no one was using them at the moment.  
  
When they got out of the stalls, Rei and Max were greeted with the sight of Kai tying to hold back a verrrrrrrrrrrry pissed off girl by her waist.  
  
Of course they didn't konw kai was losing his grip until it was too late.  
  
(A/NSabrina:You wouldn't! :) I would)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"Rei and Max yelled as a enraged female Tyson chased them out of the store and into the rest of the mall, leaving Kai behind.  
  
Kai looked around and his ruby eyes stopped at Tyson's shopping bag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!" Tyson yelled as Max and Rei ran through a group of people.  
  
"Why are you chasing us?!" Max yelled back.  
  
+Good question.Why are you chasing them?+ Tyson's inner voice asked.  
  
' 'Cause they insulted me!' Tyson sceamed.  
  
+No need to yell, I am in your head you know.+  
  
' I don't care!'  
  
+ I think I know what part of you I am now.+  
  
'What?'  
  
+Your rational side+  
  
'Oh, shut up!'  
  
As this conversation was happening Tyson chased Rei and Max through three toy stores, a dollar-store, a starbucks, two book stores, a drugstore, Zellers, 7-eleven and a collecters store. After which Tyson chased them into the main resting area. The resting area had several benches surrounding a large fountain. Tyson smiled as she saw the fountain.  
  
+No....+  
  
' Yes'  
  
As Max and Rei were passing the fountain , Tyson gave herself more speed allowing her to grab both of them by their pants and flip them into the fountain.  
  
When they both came up they were sputtering and coughing. They looked around for that strange girl and saw her laughing up a storm. Her laugh was so nice and was so much like Tyson's they could do anything but laugh with her. She then got into the fountain and started to help them out of the fountain , still laughing.  
  
When all three of them were out of the fountain, Max spoke up.  
  
"Sorry about thinking you were a hooker." Max said bowing his head as he spoke.  
  
"Ahh, it's okay. But why did you think I was a hooker in the first place? I know I don't look the part." Tyson voiced.  
  
" You could say it was Kai's doing." Rei said. " You see he's one of those guys who wouldn't have a relationship with a girl unless it had something to do with his line of work."  
  
"Wait a sec! Before we go any farther in this matter can we have your name?" Max asked.  
  
'Crap, I was wondering when he'd get to that.'  
  
+Get on with it! Your only making it worse.+  
  
' You sound like my mom! '  
  
+ I'll take that as a compliment, now get explaining!+  
  
' Yes , mother.' Tyson thought.  
  
"You two might want to sit down." Tyson said to Rei and Max.  
  
"Why?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because what I have to tell you will likely cause you to faint."  
  
Max and Rei looked at each other and sat down on one of the benches, waiting to hear her story.  
  
"Okay guys, your going to freak and you'll probably won't believe me but hear me out .." Tyson started."You know your friend Tyson? How he disappeared this moring?"  
  
"How did you know about that? No one is supposed to know!" Rei exclaimed getting off the bench and in to her face.  
  
"Because I am Tyson." She said with a serious face.  
  
"You can't be!" Max yelled at her.  
  
"Wanna to bet?" Tyson said." Max, you always say goodnight to a picture of your mom every night. And Rei? You purr in your sleep."  
  
Rei and Max both looked at her again, very closely this time, and saw the same storm blue eyes staring at them.  
  
" It is you!" They said in unison and they also fainted in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai walked along, tying to find some evidence of Tyson , Rei and Max. He stopped to ask a lady in a toy store if she had seen them.  
  
"Miss? May I have a moment of your time?" Kai asked the lady at the counter."I was wondering if you saw two boys, a blonde and a brunette , get chased by a girl with blue hair?"  
  
"Sure did, sweetheart ." The lady answered."They ran through the store and then ran out again, heading for the second floor. After running around up there for a while they came back down and headed to the fountain."  
  
"Where's the fountain?" Kai asked.  
  
"Go down this hall, then go right, after that go half way down and go left. You won't miss it."  
  
Kai started to turn away, when his feelings decided to speak up.  
  
+Say `Thank you`+  
  
'I'm not saying thank you!'  
  
+Say `Thank you!`+  
  
'No!'  
  
+SAY `THANK YOU!!!!+  
  
'..................Alright, I'll say `thank you.'  
  
Kai turned back to the lady.  
  
"Thanks" Kai said.  
  
The lady nodded her head and went back to her job.  
  
+Thank you+  
  
'I said shut up!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Rei , Max?" Tyson said as she waved her hands in front of their faces."Great, now what?"  
  
+You look behind you.+  
  
Tyson spun around.  
  
"You!" Tyson yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
@_@  
  
Sabrina:Wow, longest yet.  
  
Storm Ghost: No voting this time, Sorry.  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Why it's called Poor Tyson

GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm sorry for not updating......  
  
Tyson:What's your excuse?  
  
School and writer's block -_-***  
  
^_^ Guess what!  
  
Kai:What?  
  
Chicken butt! But anyway I getting my own computer so you can expect more updates more often, soon. Remember that! SOON!!  
  
Now for the disclaimer! I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE AND NEVER WILL BECAUSE IT'S A BILLION DALLOR COMPANY AND I AM A POOR WRITER THATS NOT EVEN OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL YET SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!*having a hard time breathing*  
  
Fate: You didn't have to say all of that in one sentance.  
  
Yes I did!  
  
Fate:God....  
  
This update is for asa-chan!!!! Who I agree with.  
  
Fate: Agree with what?  
  
*eyes goes all starry*That someday..... Yaoi will rule the world!  
  
Fate:Right.....  
  
On with the story!  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
+voices in characters heads+  
  
~~~~~~~~~scene change or end of story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Poor Tyson  
  
Now you why it's called Poor Tyson~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Rei , Max?" Tyson said as she waved her hands in front of their faces."Great, now what?"  
  
+You look behind you.+  
  
Tyson spun around.  
  
"You!" Tyson yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes me." The girl who started the problem replied coldly. She walked around Tyson to get a better look at Max and Rei. "Who would have thought they would take this so well."  
  
" 'Take it well'? This is taking it well?"  
  
The girl just glared at Tyson. "Lets put it this way, it could be worse."  
  
"I don't want to even think about that."  
  
"That makes two of us." The girl bent over Max and was about to touch his chest when Tyson stopped her.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Tyson asked her.  
  
"Doing my job."  
  
"And thats?"  
  
"It is not your bussiness.....yet."  
  
"Like Hell it not my bussiness!What were you about to do to Max?!" Tyson screamed at the girl.  
  
+Calm down...+  
  
'NO! She did this to me, so I don't trust her, thus I don't trust her doing anything to my best buddy!'  
  
"I was about to do the same thing to Max as I did to you." The girl said to Tyson.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You heard me." Tyson grabbed her arm and pushed her away from Max and Rei.  
  
"You stay away from Max, you....you.......you......."  
  
+.....Evil onna?+  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
"Evil onna!" Tyson yelled at the girl.  
  
"That was the best you could come up with?"  
  
"YES! Now go away and leave us alone!" Tyson positioned herself in front of Max and Rei with her back to them.  
  
The girl smriked. "I can't do that...I still have a job to finsh."  
  
"You won't finsh while I'm still standing!"  
  
"Silly, it may take more energy, but I can change him from here." The girl faced herself in Max and Rei's direction, then she held out her hands and began to chant some strange words. A bright purple light surounded her as the words were chanted then the light pour out of the air and in to her hands, creating a bright purple sphere. She moved her hands to a position which looked like she was pushing the sphere forwards.  
  
Tyson braced herself but in her vison she saw a stirring movement behind her.  
  
'One of them must be waking up.'  
  
+Good then maybe they'll understand the danger and run!.+  
  
'We can only hope.'  
  
"I won't let you do this to my friends!" Tyson yelled at the girl. Tyson was hoping who ever was waking up understood what she was talking about and run.  
  
"You can't stop me and you know it. IT'S TIME! ~Power of Water, be reborn!~" As the girl said those words the bright purple sphere took off and headed in Tyson's direction. Tyson saw the sphere coming at an extremely fast pace, she then braced herself to take the hit. But as the sphere neared her it suddenly changed driection and avoided her, going straight towards Rei and Max. Tyson closed her eyes, knowing that she could do nothing to help her friend, knowing she was powerless to stop this maddness. Seconds later Tyson heard a boy's yell turn into a girl's scream.  
  
But the voice that screamed wasn't Max's voice. Tyson turned around to face a wet and upset female Rei. The new girl was glowing in a bright green light while Max was still out like a light.  
  
Rei looked up at Tyson from her sitting position on the floor.  
  
"Wh.what happened to me..?" Rei asked still glowing the light green colour.  
  
"You got in the way, that's what happened to you! You got in the way of my spell!"The girl yelled at the confused Rei.  
  
"Why didn't you move your spell around him like you did me?" Tyson questioned.  
  
"Because he got up too quickly for me to react!"  
  
"Um..since I wasn't the one you aimed for, can I be turrned back?" Rei asked the girl.  
  
"NO!SLEEP!" The girl yelled as she waved her hand in Rei's direction. Rei then fell back to the ground, and she wasn't moving. Tyson gave a yell as she ran to her fallen friend.  
  
"Relax, she's fine." The girl told Tyson. "She's just asleep."  
  
" Why did you do that?!"  
  
" 'Cause the spell won't sink in right if the person is not asleep."  
  
"Won't sink in right'?"  
  
"Rei won't be a real girl until she wakes up." The girl said.  
  
"Why don't you just turn us back!?" Tyson questioned.  
  
" 'Cause I can't." The girl took a glance behind her and looked back at Tyson. "I've got to be going, see ya!" With her words she disappeared in a flash of light leaving Tyson with Max and the now female Rei.  
  
"Just great...." Tyson mumbled as she moved both her friends on to seperate benches. "What going to happen now?"  
  
(A/N Tyson shouldn't have asked that.)  
  
"Hey babe!" Came a deep voice from behind her.  
  
Tyson turn around to see a boy with redish brown hair in a baseball uniform, minus the pants and replace with shorts, and cap, complete with a baseball mit.  
  
Tyson binked and said "My name is not babe."  
  
" Oh, you perfer beautiful?" The boy asked.  
  
"No....My name is..."  
  
+WAIT! If you tell him that your name is Tyson he'll known something up.+  
  
'Then what do I tell him?'  
  
+I don't know! Think of something!."  
  
" .....Ty." Tyson told the boy.  
  
"Hmmmm....What a nice name...Mine's Micheal."(1) As he spoke he glazed into Tyson's eyes. Making her very nervous.  
  
"Well, Micheal it's nice to meet you....." Tyson said.  
  
"And it's very nice to meet you. Tell me you aren't from around here are you?"  
  
"No..I come from Japan."  
  
"Really? Tell me are you here all by yourself?"  
  
"No."Tyson replied.  
  
"Would your friends mind if I steal you a way for an hour or two? You know, go have lunch?I'll pay." Micheal offered.  
  
'Tempting, very tempting.'  
  
"I don't think so, you see my friends are over there on the benches, they kind of had a bit of an fall and their out of it and it's kind of hard to tell an sleeping person where your going. So if you'd wait a minute I'd might be abled to go with you." Tyson said.  
  
"You say their sleepin' ?"  
  
"Yes. So if you'll ...haahh!" As Tyson was talking, Micheal had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to his body. He then began to toy with her hair.  
  
"Your very pretty, you know that? It's strange you don't have boyfriend."  
  
"Why don't you leave her alone?" Came a cold and familer voice.  
  
"Kai!"Tyson yelled in happiness. 'THANK GOD THANK GOD!'  
  
+I can hear you just fine you know!+  
  
"Kai? Leader of the Bladebreakers? What's you doing here?" Micheal questioned.  
  
"I'm taking care of business, now get away from her." Kai said as he pulled Tyson away from Micheal.  
  
"Hey! I was in the middle of something!"  
  
"Yeah, sexual harassment!" Tyson yelled at him. "I gave you no permition to touch me like that!"  
  
"Listen babe, you might have not wanted it but your body did want it."  
  
"Maybe in your dreams!"  
  
"Listen you, I don't want you near her. Got it?" Kai told Micheal.  
  
"Your not the boss of me."  
  
"Well, I am now." With those words Kai grabbed Micheal by his shirt and tossed him into the fountain. When he came up for air, Tyson walked over and proceeded to dunk Micheal's head back into the water every time he came up for. Tyson countinued to do this for about 20 minutes. Afterward Kai took over.  
  
Kai pulled Micheal out of the fountain and threw him into the nearest women's bathroom.  
  
And of course it was filled with teenaged girls doing their make-up.  
  
Kai and Tyson sat back and enjoyed the yells of outrage and the yelps of pain.  
  
Micheal proceeded to race out of the bathroom with great speed yelling something about revenge.  
  
"That was fun." Kai admitted.  
  
"W-what was that?" Tyson questioned."Did you say something was fun?"  
  
"Yes." Kai answered. " I consider lots of things fun, like what we were doing before.." Once Kai had realized what he was saying, he stopped himself but unfortunely it was already too late.  
  
'Damn! Why did I say that?' Kai thought.  
  
+'Cause you like her!+ His feelings sang.  
  
Tyson smiled slyly as she got closer to Kai.  
  
"So you liked that? Well here it is again."  
  
And before Kai knew was happening, he had been pulled into another kiss. It was still a shy and tender one, although less shy then the first. He could feel some strange feeling being push up out of his chest and into the kiss. He didn't know what the feeling was, all he knew is he never wanted to stop this moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max sat up rubbing him head. He looked around and saw Rei laying on his chest on a bench behind him. He began to look around for Tyson. When he found Tyson, he also saw what she was doing with Kai.  
  
"I think this is where we came in."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
What a crappy chapter.  
  
Fate:I agree.  
  
I'm so sorry! But I need ideas for what female Rei could wear, so this chapter is short.  
  
Fate:Tells us your ideas and the one we like best will be female Rei's everyday outfit.  
  
But remember this female Rei's hair is going to be down!  
  
See ya! 


	7. I'm on a sugarhigh

Guess what? Guess what?Guess what?!  
  
Max: Your kitty came back?  
  
Tyson: You're tired of this story and you're quitting it?  
  
Kai: Your computer blew up?  
  
(anwsers, in order in which they were asked)  
  
no.........;_;  
  
Never!XD  
  
o_O Heaven forbid...........  
  
Rei: Then what is it?  
  
A person( can't remember name at moment) wants to translate my story into Spanish!!! Can you believe it!? Two Poor Tysons?  
  
Tyson:..........  
  
Kai: Tyson?  
  
Tyson:...............  
  
Kai: Are you ok?  
  
Tyson:...............  
  
Kai:TYSON YOU"RE SCARING ME!!!!!STOP IT!!  
  
Tyson:...........................  
  
*Kai feints*  
  
^-^;;;; While Tyson gets over the shock, let's do the disclaimers!  
  
Disclaimer:SG: Karma Strike does not own anything of real value. All she owns is her soul, her cookies and her manga.  
  
Mine!! *huggles F Cloud comic, doublestuff oreo cookies and yami*  
  
Fate: Not that way hentais.............  
  
^-^U, Hey Tyson! Feeling better yet?  
  
Tyson:.........  
  
No? Well we'll just start the chapter without you then.  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
+voices+  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Poor Tyson~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
We need more ideas ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Max sighed longingly at the sight of Tyson and Kai sharing a gentle kiss. He wished that he had someone to love and cherish, like they did. Even though they hadn't said it yet, Max could see the love they had for each other.  
  
'They love each other so much, yet they don't want to admit it.' Max thought as he watched the two part, blushing at what they had just done. 'I hope they tell each other, and if they don't I'll bring them together!' Max smiled at the thought.  
  
+Romantic mush.....+  
  
Max gave a little jump at the the unknown voice. He looked around, but didn't see anyone but Rei, who was still unaware of the world.  
  
'I wonder what that was?' Max thought.  
  
+That was me.+ Max jumped at the voice once again. He looked for the source of the voice but still didn't see anyone.  
  
+I'm not out there you baka.....+ Max started to panic as once again he searched for the body of the voice.  
  
'What's going on? There's no one here but I keep hearing someone. 'Am I losing my mind?!' Max thought.  
  
+If you ask me, you've already lost it.+ Max jumped off his bench and started to run towards Tyson and Kai.  
  
The voice came before Max could get very far.+Hold it blonde! I'm part of you!+ Max stopped.  
  
'?????????????' Max thought.  
  
+ Yes, baka, part of you.+  
  
"But what..." Max started to say but his inner voice stopped him.  
  
+ 'Think don't speak.' Do you really want people to think you're crazy?+  
  
"No...."  
  
+I SAID 'THINK DON'T SPEAK' What part of that don't you understand?!+  
  
'Sorry.....'  
  
+That's better. Now what were you going to say?+  
  
'But what are you to me?'  
  
+Your evil side!Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!+  
  
'.................'  
  
+What?+  
  
'I can't believe I have a evil side......'  
  
+That's what I thought too, but that stupid authoress...+  
  
(A/N *Smacks voice with a giant hammer* Don't you dare break that fourth wall!!!!!!!)  
  
+owowowowowowowowowow...........+  
  
'Are you okay?'  
  
+No I'm not okay! I got smacked with a giant hammer, for Christ-sake!!+  
  
'Sorry....'  
  
+God-damnit!!!!+  
  
As Max was sweat-dropping at the yelling of his inner voice, a certin black haired, now, girl was waking up from her place on the bench. She groaned, alerting the blond bladebreaker to her. Max turned around and walked over to Rei who was still on her chest.  
  
"Rei? Are you alright?" Max asked as he touched his teammate's shoulder.  
  
Rei brought her head up to look at Max , who was intently looking at her, and ,without even thinking, sat up.  
  
Max jumped at least one metre up and three metres back because he landed in the fountain again.  
  
Rei binked at Max's sudden jump, and then realized something.  
  
"..damnit.." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
A moment later Tyson was talking to Rei in a hushed voice and Kai (under Tyson's influance) was helping Max out of the fountain.  
  
"What the Hell happened?!" Kai asked Tyson.  
  
"Well....you remember that girl I was talking about?" Tyson said. "She came back. And.."she gestured at Rei,"this is the result...."  
  
"Not good.....How the Hell are we going to explain that two members of the Bladebreakers have been suddenly turned into girls?!" Kai yelled at the rest of the group.  
  
+Your not being nice......+ Kai's feelings thought to him.  
  
'I don't give a damn!'  
  
"I donno... We should talk to Mr.Dickinson. Maybe he could think of something." Max suggested.  
  
" O.k. we'll do that after we finsh shopping."  
  
"Your not done shopping, yet?" Kai asked.  
  
'The horror.......' Kai thought.  
  
+~Joy to the world, Tyson is shopping. And we're going with her~+  
  
'I worry about my sanity....'  
  
+You don't have any sanity, if you did I wouldn't be here.+  
  
'.....Shut up'  
  
"I'm done shopping, but Rei isn't." Tyson explained.  
  
+Damn!+ Kai's feelings cursed.  
  
+Oo la la.+ Max's ,quote, evil side ,unquote, giggled.  
  
(A\N Fate: Wait a sec! Evil sides *points to herself* do not giggle! Karma:You giggle everytime you see a Bakura/Ryou pic. Fate:Shut UP!!!)  
  
"Come on Rei, let's go shopping!" Tyson yelled as she pulled Rei off the bench and into the crowds of the american mall.  
  
"Wait!!!" Max and Kai yelled in unison, but it was too late. Tyson and Rei were gone.  
  
"What do we do now?" Max asked.  
  
"We follow........" Kai replied as he dragged Max in to the horrors that was the mall.  
  
*Fate and Karma pop up*  
  
Karma: Will Max and Kai ever find Rei and Tyson? Will Micheal ever get his revenge?  
  
Fate:Will this story ever get out of this no name mall?  
  
Together:Tune in next time. Same Bey-Time , same Blade-channel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^-^  
  
Fate:What we're you on when you wrote this?  
  
Ice cream!!  
  
Tyson:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Tyson's out of shock!Yea!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!  
  
Fate: And he's in denile........  
  
Anyway, people we haven't found an outfit that we like for Rei yet so please we need ideas!!!!!!!! Remember! The one we like the best will be made as Rei's major outfit. So please send us your ideas!!!!!  
  
Tyson:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Fluff

Saturday, August 09, 2003  
  
Hi, peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fate:Will this chapter be longer then the last?  
  
__ DIE!!  
  
Kai:CRAP!!!  
  
Tyson:Karma get back here!!!  
  
Everyone else: -_-UUU  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Speaking", +voices in the peoples heads+, 'peoples thoughts' *scene change*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor Tyson  
  
Fluff  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Time......  
  
"Come on Rei, let's go shopping!" Tyson yelled as she pulled Rei off the bench and into the crowds of the American mall.  
  
"Wait!!!" Max and Kai yelled in unison, but it was too late. Tyson and Rei were gone.  
  
"What do we do now?" Max asked.  
  
"We follow." Kai replied as he dragged Max into the horror that was the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now...  
  
"Tyson slow down!!" Rei shouted as Tyson pulled her through the hordes of people, "I lost sight of Max and Kai."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tyson yelled as she skidded to a stop in front of a make-up counter. She then looked round at the crowds trying to see Max or Kai. "Damn! We must have left them behind, back at the fountain."  
  
"WHY HELLO THERE!" Both girls jumped at the high-pitched voice. They then turned to see a plump woman in a neon pink cocktail dress with a face that looked like it belonged to a clown.  
  
'Gross! How can she go in public?' Tyson thought.  
  
+I don't know but I pity who ever is married to her. + Tyson's inner voice replied.  
  
Tyson snorted, 'That is if anyone actually is married to her.'  
  
"Would you two ladies like to try a sample of our newest perfume? It's called 'Dragon Passion'!" The clown woman shrieked as she sprayed Tyson and Rei with the overpowering and nasal killing perfume, "It's guaranteed to attract the hotties!"  
  
"No thanks." Tyson said to the freaky woman. "We don't need to attract men more then we already do."  
  
The woman pouted at the two parting girls but before they could leave her sight she caught up to them.  
  
"Well if you don't want the perfume, have a free shampoo at the Hair Gallery." She said as she passed two coupons to Tyson and Rei and left to terrorize more innocent shoppers. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Come on Tyson, we've got to go find Max and Kai."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai are you sure you saw them go this way?" Max asked as Kai pulled him along through crowds within the mall.  
  
+Yeah, did you? Cause I sure didn't.+ Kai's annoying inner voice piped up.  
  
'No, I didn't see them but I have a feeling...' He thought to himself.  
  
+HEY! That's my job!!+  
  
'As I was saying,' Kai glared inwardly at the voice, 'Something is pulling me in this direction.'  
  
+In other words your guessing.+  
  
'No, I'm not.'  
  
+Yes, you are.+  
  
'No I'm not!'  
  
+Are too!+  
  
'Am not!'  
  
+Are too!+  
  
'Am not!'  
  
+Are too!+  
  
'Am not!'  
  
+Are too!+  
  
'AM NOT!'  
  
+ARE TOO!+  
  
(This might take a while so lets go see how our newly changed girls are doing.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I should have grabbed Kai when I grabbed Rei.' thought Tyson.  
  
+Where would that leave Max?+ Tyson's logic asked.  
  
'...'  
  
+I'm waiting...+  
  
'F*** off!!!!!'  
  
+Tsk tsk... If only your mother could hear you now. Such a potty mouth.+  
  
'Well my mom isn't here therefore she can't hear me! So there!'  
  
"Hey Tyson, isn't that the Hair Gallery?" Rei said snapping Tyson out of her mental argument.  
  
Tyson looked up to see a large salon with pictures of models displayed on the windows and large fancy sign over the door that said 'Hair Gallery'.  
  
+Yup, I would say that's the Hair Gallery.+ thought the voice.  
  
"Since we're here we might as well use those coupons." Rei stated as she walked towards the salon.  
  
"Wha...?" Tyson said intelligently.  
  
As Rei walked through the sliding glass door she found herself being swarmed by a countless number of attendants, all bombarding her with compliments on her hair.  
  
"Oooh!! What lovely black hair!!"  
  
"And so long!"  
  
"There's not a single split end! She must take excellent care of it!"  
  
"So shiny and healthy!"  
  
By the time Rei's mind had registered what had happened her hair was untied, unbraided and was in the process of being washed. Fortunately for her, her treatment was nothing like Tyson's.  
  
Tyson raced into the salon after realizing Rei had entered. The minute she had set foot within the salon, the room went into a complete and deafening silence.  
  
Tyson looked at the attendants.  
  
The attendants looked at Tyson.  
  
Then all hell broke loose.  
  
(A/N Me: I'm going to be mean and not let you know what happens until later! Fate: That means she doesn't know what's going to happen either. Me: -_-** Let's go back to Kai...)  
  
'AM NOT!!!!!'  
  
+ARE TOO!!!+  
  
'AM NOT!!!!'  
  
"Kai?"  
  
+ARE TOO!!!!+  
  
'AM NOT!!!!'  
  
"Kai?"  
  
+ARE TOO!!!!!+  
  
'AM NOT!!!!!'  
  
"KAI!!!!!!" Max yelled forcing Kai out of his mental yet verbal tongue war. "What were you thinking about that was so damn important??!!"  
  
"Nothing..." Kai meekly replied.  
  
Let it be known that an angry Max is a force to be reckoned with.  
  
+Hey! Who are you calling nothing?+  
  
'For the last bloody time, SHUT UP!!!!!'  
  
+...Jerk.+  
  
"Since your not thinking of anything important, why don't we look for Rei and Tyson?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes, we should." Kai answered as he ran through the crowds forgetting to drag Max along for the ride.  
  
"Kai you jerk!! Wait for me!!!" Max yelled at the dissappearing figure of his team leader.  
  
+Someone's crabby today.+  
  
'I didn't ask you!' Max exploded at his evil side.  
  
+Did Max just yell at me? Oh, I'm so hurt, I could just cry. Boo hoo! Boo hoo hoo!+ The voice replied dryly.  
  
'Shut the Hell up!'  
  
+Make me!+  
  
'The things I wish could do to you...'  
  
+Hey isn't that Rei?+  
  
'What?'  
  
Sure enough, the new female Rei Kon was sitting outside of an ice-cream parlor. Her hair was loose and flowing in a black waterfall down passed her shoulders and almost reached the dirty, unworthy ground of the American mall. She was dressed in a black t-shirt, which had claw slashes over her stomach and back, a pair of black jeans with bleached tiger stripes, a golden bandana and black sneakers. She had her head in her hands, which were wrapped in what looked like red silk ribbons, with her elbows resting on the table. Rei's golden cat like eyes were closed and she was unaware of the blond American in front of her.  
  
Max gulped and gathered his courage as he walked up to the plastic outdoor table. As he got closer, he could smell a cool yet fresh scent floating off of Rei. Max paused a moment to take in the scent. To him it smelled like a forest after a rainfall and it made him think of the forest clearing that his grandmother had taken him to so long ago.(1)  
  
Max continued to walk up to Rei. He stopped right beside her and she still hadn't noticed him. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. For some reason, he seemed to have lost his voice.  
  
There was only one thing left to do.  
  
Poke.  
  
(Fate: -_-U Me: ^_^;; I had to liven it up!!!)  
  
Rei shot up like a rocket and fell back down hard. So hard that she broke the chair she was sitting on. Rei was now on the floor looking up at the blond Bladebreaker with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Max, couldn't you think of anything else to get my attention?" Rei sighed.  
  
"Well yeah, but I don't think you would like that one anymore then this one." Max replied.  
  
"Oh really? What was the other idea?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes I do!!" Rei asked giving Max the kitty eyes.(2)  
  
Max sighed in defeat, "Alright."  
  
Max gently pulled Rei up to her full height. She still was taller then him, at least by a couple of inches. He leaned up and in close to the face of the Nekojin. Then Max touched his lips to Rei's smooth cheek.  
  
He then stared at his feet, a light blush on his cheeks.  
  
Rei touched her cheek where only a moment before Max's lips were. A soft pink blush spread across her face while she smiled. Rei stared at the blond, who was still glaring at his feet as if they were the cause of his misfortune.  
  
But Rei never stopped smiling as she leaned in and softly kissed Max's forehead.  
  
"OW!" Both Bladebreakers yelled as their heads connected when Max shot up his head in surprise.  
  
Rei rubbed her forehead in an attempt to ease the pain as she looked down at the still suffering Max. He had hit a rather tender spot and it was still smarting. Rei smiled softly as she pulled Max into a warm hug.  
  
When Max relaxed in her arms, Rei kissed and patted the top of his head. Max closed his eyes and sighed at her ministrations. He lay his head innocently above her breasts. At this point I, the author, began to throw glitter and pink confetti (cut in the shape of hearts). In addition to the glitter and hearts, romantic music was being played though out the scene.  
  
But even the most loved scenes must come to an end as Tyson stepped out of the parlor with two cones of Carmel Ripple. Tyson looked at the scene that was in front of her, glitter and all, and said the question that was everyone's mind.  
  
"Who's the girl again?"  
  
Rei turned her head quickly and Max opened his eyes and stared at blue haired girl in front of him. Tyson's hair had been messed with. Before her hair had been long and flowing but now it was pinned up on the top of her head. There had to be at least 50 pins holding up her hair and Max could also smell the berry hair spray that had been used on her hair.  
  
As Max continued to stare at the state of Tyson's hair, he also wrapped his arms round Rei's waist and held her. Tyson continued to smile at the cute lovey-dovey scene. Her smile caused the Nekojin to take an interesting shade of red and to clutch Max even tighter.  
  
Tyson shook her head and put down the icecream, which had been placed in a stand. As she sat down at the table, Max let go of Rei's waist in exchange of holding her hand. He led her to two unbroken chairs that were placed close together but Rei had other plans. Once they were seated Rei got out of her seat and sat on his lap. Max blushed a deep scarlet as Tyson stared in disbelief at the new couple.  
  
"Dudes! Do you have to be so public?" Tyson asked as Rei began to play with Max's hair.  
  
"Your one to talk Tyson, snogging with Kai in a clothing store." Rei stated.  
  
Tyson's face turned bright red.  
  
"We did not snog!! It was closed mouth!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Then leave Max and I alone."  
  
"I will if Max stops staring at me!" Tyson yelled at the frozen blond.  
  
"But...what?" Max said intelligently.  
  
"I think he was asking about your hair Tyson and I would also like to know what happened." Enquired a cold voice from behind them.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Fate and me pop up*  
  
Me: Will we ever know who wears the pants in Rei's and Max's relationship?  
  
Fate: Will we ever find out what happened to Tyson's hair?  
  
Sit tight for the next chapter!!!!!  
  
1Remember this it's important!!!!  
  
2 What? You were expecting 'puppy eyes'?  
  
Fate: That was fun. Not.  
  
X_X I'm dead.  
  
Fate: Fine I'll say the last bit.  
  
Fate: Thanks to all who reviewed, you are important to us. What else?  
  
Rei: Hey what about my outfit?!  
  
Fate: Oh yeah, Bimbo-Blonde won. That's it.  
  
*comes back to life*  
  
^_^ More thanks to both my beta readers!  
  
WhiteDragon (ReiTyson fans go to his work)  
  
And SSJ4 Sailor Menz (for Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon 


End file.
